Akatsuki Cronicles
by Crimson-sky-line
Summary: 3 funny short stories about Kisame, Itachi,& Deidara. Stories are: Potty pool, Broken computer, and Jaws. enjoy.


**Potty Pool**

" Kisame " itachi walked into a large room. In the room was a walk around area that surrounded a huge pool. "kisame!" itachi called out.

"what." Kisame went bug eyed noticing itachi only in a towel luffa in hand. _So sexy…must control self._

"can I use your shower?" he stood one hip to the side , his towel slid down a little.

_Drools…must control self…_kisame's eye twitched.

"someone filled my tub with clay…" he glared into the distance. " and they will pay. Evil smile. "After I get a shower, cant do the world evil when your dirty." He looked to kisame who was silent.

_Itachi in a shower, steamy water, drools…extra drool…look at that evil smile._

"kisame-." Itachi said fairly nervous at the silence.

"a…" he whiped the drool from his mouth. " that way." He pointed to a smaller pool on the other side of the bigger one.

"thanks."

You could see itachi standing by the small pool. _Soon he will remove the towel then…drools more to self…then MINE! _He laughed evily to himself.

"kisame." He looked around till he spotted him. " why is the water green?"

"its just the bathroom." Kisame waved it off assuring him it was fine. Itachi thought quietly looking around.

" where's your toliet?"

"right there." Kisame pointed toward itachi who looked around more…

"I don't see it?" he seemed puzzled.

"its right in front of you." Kisame insisted. _Just take of the damn towel already your so mean tempting me like this…_

itachi looked from small pool to kisame then back to pool…"fish…poo…swim in poo….live in poo…then…" he was thinking out loud by quietly.

" NOOO thanks." He walked out and shuttered in descust before shuting the door behind him.

" I wonder whats worng with him.

End story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Broken Computer**

" ok what happened to my computer?" Deidara asked puzzled bring in half a monitor and a few broken keys.

Itachi and kisame shrugged.

"I know one of you did it.!" She pointed to the two who where sitting on a couch togather watching t.v.

"nope." Kisame said cooly.

"you never had a computer. And we arent here. You are alone in a room, being ugly and acting stupid." Itachi waved one hand in the air.

"wtf dude?" kisame looked at him confused.

"wham!" she smacked itachi from behind the head flinging him forward.

"tell me now!" She demanded hands on her hips as she stomped a foot down.

" we don't have it." Itachi mummbled out. Rubbing his sore head.

"I know you guys don't! because it's sitting their in pieces!" she screamed again.

"who knows…" kisame was now sweating slightly.

"it was you wasn't it?" she turned to him.

"no!" kisame blurted out.

"yes, you went in their while I was gone and you broke it!"

"why would he just brake it?" Itachi looked to kisame…

"I didn't do it." He whinned.

"tell me now.or Mr. Bubble gets it she held her hand around the throat of a toy stuffed shark. Kisame's most valued posetion.

"no not Bubbles." He began to beg for the life of his valued toy. " no!"

"say it!" she yelled.

"it wasn't me!"

"who was it!"

" the fish."

"fish?" she stopped and looked puzzled.

"the screensaver?" Itachi asked.

"yes." Kisame blurted. " they mock me, swimming so happy and free…. I hate them…"

itachi and Deidara where wide eyes. Then after a brief pause they began to laugh manically.

"they are mocking me, mocking I tell you!"

they pair laughed harder fallling to the floor.

"mocking me" he narrowed his eyes . " so I ate them, ate them dead, no more mocking fish no more."

Needless to say itachi and Deidara dead laughing

End story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jaws**

Itachi and kisame where walking down the long, really long hallway to bosses office.

"dun dun.."

"dun. Dun."

"dun.dun.dun."

"dun. Dun. Dun. Dun. Dun…."

" WILL YOU SHUT UP!" kisame yelled.

"spoil sport." Itachi looks to the ground,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok I thought I would do those. I thought they where really funny, my favorite is the jaws thing I saw that in a comic it was so funny. And I don't know where the comic is now. Crys. Anyway I hope you enjoyed them. Please review.


End file.
